english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Erica Lindbeck
Erica Lindbeck (born May 29, 1992 in Boston, Massachusetts, USA) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2017) - Dr. Jane Foster *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2016-2018) - Beth (ep21), Lisa (ep45), Mary (ep45) *Lego City Adventures (2019) - Additional Voices *Victor and Valentino (2019) - Caw (ep13) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mecard (2018) - Mirinae (ep6) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) - Barbie Roberts *Barbie: Video Game Hero (2017) - Barbie Roberts *Barbie & Her Sisters in a Puppy Chase (2016) - Barbie Roberts *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) - Mera, Siren 'Movies' *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016) - Barbie Roberts 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dolphin Magic (2017) - Barbie Roberts *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Barbie Roberts, Barbie as The Sugar Plum Fairy, The Forest Princess, The Rainbow Princess, The Sparkle Mountain Princess *Warbringers (2018) - Delaryn Summermoon (ep2) 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2017) - Apprentice Queen Barbie (ep3), Barbie Roberts, Princess Berry Swirl Barbie (ep5) *Barbie: Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun (2017) - Apprentice Queen Barbie, Barbie Roberts, Sugar Spun Fairy, Precious, White Chocolate Bunny Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Yuki Kaizuka *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Naruko "Anaru" Anjo *Berserk (2017) - Farnese *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Sumire Kakei, Ahiru Ikegawa, Enko Onikuma, Sumire's Mother (ep14) *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Akiko Yosano, Naomi Tanizaki *Charlotte (2016) - Sala Shane *Coppelion (2015) - Ibara Naruse *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Physical Education Teacher (Announced) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Manami Mamiya (ep1) *FLCL: Alternative (2018) - Hijiri Yajima *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Mordred/'Saber of Red' *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) - Kaede Makidera *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Natalie/'Glitter Ace' (Announced) *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Pakunoda *Kakegurui (2018) - Sayaka Igarashi *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Eli Ayase *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Ren Gyokuen (ep1) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Ren Gyokuen *Marvel Future Avengers (????) - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Medusa *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Tsuchiya *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Azee Gurumin *Naruto: Shippūden (2018) - Haori (ep461), Kanna *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Ritsuko Akagi *Occultic;Nine (2017) - Touko Sumikaze (Announced) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Kanae Kotonami (Announced) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Nori *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Kyoka Kagami *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Magilou (Announced) *Terra Formars (2017) - Michelle K. Davis (Announced), Sheila Levitt (Announced) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Jericho *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Jericho (Announced) *Twin Star Exorcists (2018) - Kohana, Mama (ep1) *Your lie in April (2016) - Kaori Miyazono 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Modest Heroes (2019) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Counseling Teacher 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Cheelai *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Eli Ayase *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Queen Malta *Miss Hokusai (2016) - O-Ei *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2019) - Ritsuko Akagi *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2019) - Ritsuko Akagi *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Saki Mishima/'Bertha' *Promare (2019) - Heris Ardebit, Thyma, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Lorelei (ep3) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Crew (2018) - Nora Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Command & Conquer: Rivals (2018) - Additional Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017-2018) - Celica, Myrrh *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Maylene, Rachel 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Pride Trooper, Pride Technician *Anthem (2019) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Additional Voices *Darksiders III (2018) - Human *Far Cry: New Dawn (2019) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 5 (2018) - A.N.N.E., Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2018) - Sally Whitemane *Indivisible (2019) - Nashel *League of Legends (2016-2017) - Taliyah, Zoe *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Psylocke/Betsy Braddock *Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) - Cassie Cage *Remnant: From the Ashes (2019) - Ava McCabe, Player Voice *Smite (2015-2016) - All For One! Freya, Ladybug Khepri, Terra *Spider-Man (2018) - Black Cat, Additional Voices *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) - Additional Voices *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices *Walden, a game (2017) - Ellen Sewal, Margaret Fuller *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Justicar Julia Celeste, Lady Kyranith, Lyana Stardust 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Additional Voices *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Jurie Crotze *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Monika Ellmenreich *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Yuzuriha *Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night (2019) - Miriam *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Futaba Sakura *Code Vein (2019) - Coco *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Uzume Tennoboshi *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Regret *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Kotoko Utsugi *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Elsword (2016) - Rose *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Suzaku Himuro, Mayura's Mom *Final Fantasy XV (2019) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Celica *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#11 *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Aome *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Gladius Ringland *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Lid *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (2019) - Additional Voices *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Uzume Tennoboshi/Orange Heart *Mega Man 11 (2018) - Roll *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Uzume Tennoboshi/'Orange Heart' *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Additional Voices *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Female Avatar 8 *NieR: Automata (2017) - Anemone *Omega Quintet (2015) - Kyouka *Persona 5 (2017) - Futaba Sakura *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight (2018) - Futaba Sakura *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Bonny de Famme, Ema Skye *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Raffina *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Asahi *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Sophitia Alexandra *Street Fighter V (2017) - Menat *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Uzume Tennoboushi/'Orange Heart' *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Magilou *Team Sonic Racing (2019) - Blaze the Cat, Omochao *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Vita Clotilde/Misty *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Vita Clotilde *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Brunhilde *WarioWare: Gold (2018) - Ashley *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (127) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (91) *Years active on this wiki: 2014-2020. Category:American Voice Actors